


After The Zhian'Tara

by LaurenJupiler



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Holodecks/Holosuites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenJupiler/pseuds/LaurenJupiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hosting the memories of Curzon Dax, Odo notices he's not quite the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Zhian'Tara

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins immediately after the season 3 episode "Facets."

**Prologue**  
(the last scene of "Facets")

 

> ODO: May I join you, Lieutenant?  
>  DAX: Of course.  
>  ODO: I'd just like to apologize for my behavior while I was joined with Curzon.  
>  DAX: There's no need to apologize. In a way I'm glad it happened. It forced me to deal with some things about myself I've never really faced. Besides, you've given me a special gift.  
>  ODO: Oh?  
>  DAX: You see, now I have Curzon's memories of what it felt like to be a changeling. I never realized how much joy it gives you.  
>  ODO: And I never understood how much joy you humanoids experience in things like eating, drinking, staying up all night playing Tongo. Frankly, I don't see how Curzon ever managed to get any work done.  
>  DAX: He always seemed to, somehow.  
>  ODO: Well, he must have been a remarkable man.  
>  DAX: Yes, he is.

 

-1-

After a moment Odo asked, "So you now have Curzon's memories of being me...do you have some of my memories as well?"

Dax paused to think about this. "Not exactly. I have his impressions of you."

"And what might those be?"

"Curzon admired your discipline and your passion. Although he did think that perhaps you are a bit...repressed."

Odo seemed a little surprised, but said nothing.

Dax smiled. "You're a good man, Odo. Thank you again for participating in my zhian'tara."

She got up to leave and squeezed Odo on the shoulder. He sat there quietly seeming to be lost in thought.

-2-

As she walked back to her quarters, Dax passed Kira in the hallway and waved goodnight. Curzon's voice rang in her head, recalling that when he had first seen Kira on the promenade he thought, _So that's the woman all the fuss is about. She is very nicely put together! The curve of her waist is absolutely magnificent. I don't know what you are waiting for Odo._ Dax stifled a giggle. She felt absolutely giddy with this new understanding. But did Kira feel the same way that Odo felt...?

-3-

That night, cool and secure in his quarters, Odo liquefied to regenerate as he did every night. But this night was different than all the others that had come before. He arose in the morning feeling refreshed but disoriented. He had a memory of just now being in Quark's drinking with Kira and Curzon...but how could that be? And then...flashes of his home world. But he had left Quark's without seeing Kira, he never knew Curzon while he was alive, and he definitely had not been off of the station and back to the Founder's planet.

Odo walked to the infirmary puzzling over this the whole way.

-4-

Bashir scanned Odo with his tricorder. "Hallucinating? Odo, it sounds more like you were dreaming."

"But I'm a changeling!"

"And?"

"And changelings don't dream. Or at least I never have."

"Odo, I don't know much about your biology but in humanoids it's perfectly normal. The REM stage of sleep is essential to learning."

"But I am not a humanoid."

Bashir frowned for a moment. Then he had a thought. "Curzon was humanoid."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Perhaps by embodying his memories as a part of Jadzia's zhian'tara, he left something of an imprint on your neural net. He taught you how to dream. All I got was a stomachache from all the snacks my host was consuming."

-5-

In Ops, Cheif O'Brien and Lieutenant Dax were working on a side project of theirs. Things were quiet enough on all fronts and they had a few hours to make some progress. The idea was to improve the speed of subspace communications relays. They huddled over a screen talking and typing, coding software. They seemed to come to an impasse. Their gestures became more impassioned, their voices louder.

O'Brien stood up. "I think I need some coffee. Do you want anything Lieutenant?"

"Now that you mention it, a raktajino sounds pretty good. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Dax got up from her chair, stretching her arms, shoulders, and neck.

Kira walked over from her post. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good!"

"Doesn't look like its going good from where I am."

"Well maybe it will get easier once we're caffeinated. I am not giving up on this, it could change everyone's lives for so much better. I mean, think about it. When you and Odo got stuck in the Badlands, if something had gone wrong, it would have taken days for a distress call to reach Deep Space Nine. Who knows what could have happened to you? If we can improve the speed of subspace radio then distress calls from all over the galaxy could go farther faster. Not to mention all of our other communications."

"That does sound like it would be amazing."

"So anyway, Kira, how about you join me at Quark's tomorrow night? I reserved a holosuite for this new holonovel I've heard good things about."

"I don't know Dax. You know I don't like that kind of stuff. Can't we just get dinner on the promenade?"

"C'mon, please? I want to show you a good time to thank you after you did so much for me for my zhian'tara. It should be something special, something out of the ordinary."

Kira sighed. "Oh, alright. What time is your reservation?"

"19:00 hours."

-6-

Odo walked back along the promenade from the infirmary to security. But he kept getting distracted. It was his first day back at work since the zhian'tara, and everything felt so overwhelming. The smells of the restaurants cooking breakfast foods from around the Alpha Quadrant, the music that shops played to entice customers, he even found himself appreciating all of the different colors on display. Everything seemed rich and pleasurable. This too must be a remnant from hosting Curzon's memories.

He wondered how long it would last. Was it a permanent change? Or just an echo from their day of debauchery?

Odo settled in to read the morning's security briefing. It seemed like he had only been working a short time when the door chimed.

It was Kira.

He had seen her only briefly when he was joined with Curzon and not since then.

"Hey! Good morning Odo!"

Odo felt wired. Warmer. He had always looked forward to being around her. He loved her so much and treasured their friendship dearly. But this wasn't the usual fuzzy feeling he got around her. This was electric. Could she tell something was different?

"Good morning Major. How are you today?"

"Fine. I see you've lost those spots and that crazy hairstyle."

"Yes. When the zhian'tara was over I resumed my usual form."

There was an awkward pause. Odo felt like his whole body was vibrating. He tried to think of something to say. This had never happened before. His conversations with her had always been so easy.

Suddenly he thought of a topic.

"What did you think of it? When you joined with the memories of Lieutenant Dax's first host?"

"I thought it was really interesting. Lela was quite a woman and I'm glad I helped Dax get to know her."

Odo nodded. He was starting to enjoy this reaction he was having. It was alarming but it also felt...good.

"So, Commander Sisko asked us to help him prepare for the arrival Ambassador Krajinsky next week. He wants to make sure we have the proper safety measures in place."

"I will take all due precautions as always."

"Great, well I'm going to get back to Ops. I'll see you later." Kira smiled as she turned to leave and Odo felt like he was about to float up through the ceiling. He found himself noticing the swivel of her hips as she walked out of security. And all he could feel in that moment was heat.

-7-

That evening Odo stopped by Quark's when his shift was over.

"Hello hello Constable!" Quark called out when he saw him. "What can I get my favorite security officer and reigning Tongo champion?"

"I'm not sure Quark. Curzon liked that Tranya more than I did. But I'd like to try something else. What would you suggest?"

"What kind of mood are you in this eventing? Or, how would you like to feel when you get done drinking?"

"How about something that would make me feel calm?" Odo had quite a day. He was still so excitable, he wasn't even sure he'd be able to liquefy when he was supposed to.

"Something calming? Well I do have a wide array of teas that many officers like before bedtime. The Bajorans prefer one made from the seeds of the fuchsia flower."

"Yes, I'll have one of those, thank you."

Odo turned and leaned on the bar, surveying the room. Everything was loud and alive in a way he had never noticed. Dax was having a drink in a corner with Leeta. When she saw him she excused herself and walked over animatedly.

"Odo! Can you meet me in holosuite number 6 tomorrow night? We should have an adventure together, my treat, to thank you for your help with my zhan'tara."

"If you would like. That might be amusing."

"Great. I want to get everything set up first so meet me there about 20:00, ok?"

"I'll see you then."

Odo's tea had arrived. He sipped the hot purple liquid. It was sweet with a hint of spice.

"How do you like it?" Quark asked.

"I've never had tea before, but I do like it better than Tranya."

"Good. Just let me know if you need anything else."

-8-

That night Odo dreamed again. About Curzon. Or rather, he was Curzon.

He was in a serene botanical garden. Having a picnic by a pond with an attractive older woman.

"Well you know what they say about those Telarians, Ambassador." She laughed gregariously.

Curzon (Odo?) leaned over and kissed her, grabbing her and pulling her body to his. "Oh Lwaxana," he whispered. She closed her eyes and kissed him again.

The scene changed. Odo (Curzon?) was in a loud restaurant where the air smelled enticingly spicy. Waiters brought gumbo and jambalaya to hungry customers. He sat across from a young blond woman staring deeply into his eyes. Under the table, she was rubbing her bare foot along the inside of his ankle. Commander Sisko walked by, but he was younger. More exuberant. He made eye contact and winked knowingly.

They were in a bedroom. Hers? Curzon (Odo?) was frantically removing her clothes while she was tearing at his. When they were naked, he ran his hands along her soft body, savoring every inch. She arched her back, whimpering with pleasure.

The scene changed again. They were in the engine room of a Romulan Bird of Prey. The only other person around was an absolutely gorgeous Commander. Her high heeled boots made her almost tall enough to kiss without leaning over. She was pressing herself up against him. Odo (Curzon?) grabbed her hips and she quickly turned around in his grasp, hiking up her deliciously short skirt and bracing herself against the guard rail. Curzon (Odo?) unbuckled his pants and entered her, thrusting slow and deep, biting his lip to keep from making a sound. The Commander was stifling her moans too, pushing back against his every thrust, her moans were more like quiet hums.

"Mmm. Mmm. Mmm."

Odo was suddenly awake. Normally in the morning he rose out of his bucket smoothly, in one piece. This was different. He remained in his liquid state, he felt himself pulsing now, and every beat was incredibly good. At the height of the pulsing intensity, he sloshed and frothed in a frenzy of motion. He might have worried he was going to overflow, but this was no time for the practical, only visceral pleasure unlike anything he had ever experienced. And then, gradually, the pace of the pulsing slowed and stopped. He felt...pleasantly sleepy. Like it would be so nice to stay in his bucket all morning.

But he pulled himself together and walked over to a mirror. What had just happened? Would it ever happen again? Had something about him been permanently changed? Will anyone be able to tell?

"I think I need a cup of coffee." Odo finally said aloud to himself.

-9-

That morning's walk along the promenade was easier than the day before. Everything was still bright and enticing. But Odo was learning to tune it out. He also felt calmer, and more focused. He didn't know if it was the tea or the dream or the...froth. But something had changed.

"Good morning, Constable." Chief O'Brien was walking next to Odo.

"Good morning Chief," Odo said gruffly. But then. "Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

"Certainly. Although, if you don't mind my saying so, I wasn't aware that you drank coffee, sir."

"I don't. Or rather, I didn't used to. It seems Curzon Dax has left me with a taste for it."

"Yeah. Tobin Dax chewed off all my nails." He held up his hands to show the rugged edges and bitten cuticles.

Odo snorted. He had definitely gotten a better deal than Chief O'Brien. "But they'll grow back, won't they?"

"Yes, but I suppose shapeshifters never have to deal with hangnails." O'Brien smiled.

The replomat was bustling with people getting a quick breakfast before their work shifts started. Some took their food to go and others sat and ate at the tables.

"Coffee. Black, double sweet." Chief O'Brien announced to the replicator when it was his turn.

"Is that how most people order their coffee?"

"It's how I order my coffee. But you seem more like you'd like it just plain black."

"Ok then. Coffee. Black."

They sipped quietly.

"I have to get to Ops, Constable, but it was nice chatting with you."

"Good Day, Mister O'Brien."

When Odo got to security his mind was racing. The coffee did seem to help but he had so many questions now. He wanted to know if he'd have a dream like that again, or if he could control it or...

The door chimed.

Odo shot straight up at his desk. Was it Kira come to visit again?

Lieutenant Commander Eddington walked into the room and handed him a PADD. "This mornings security briefing, sir."

"Thank you."

The day went by in fits and starts. Odo worked hard to distract himself from his dream and how good Kira had made him feel the day before just by smiling at him. Between tasks he looked up various humanoid mating rituals. What had once been such a dry, incomprehensible subject matter, now held his absolute preoccupation. The anthropological texts and educational materials were somewhat dry but his imagination powered by the previous nights dream brought them life. His body buzzed with excitement.

-10-

"So what's this holonovel about?"

"It's an old Earth tale called 'Beauty and the Beast.' Have you heard of it?"

"Which one of us is the Beast?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Neither of us. But Odo might be joining us later so..."

Kira laughed. She seemed to blush a bit. Dax took this as an encouraging sign.

"This is going to be fun. I know you'll like it."

"If you say so."

Dax finished tinkering with the panel outside the suite. They stepped inside, into a country cabin in the middle of a clearing in the woods.

An old man came through the door.

"Oh my daughters! What have I done?" He sat in a chair and wept.

"What's the matter, father?" Dax asked.

"I was picking wildflowers in the woods. Where I thought was..." The old man sobbed and heaved.

Dax patted his shoulders. "There, there, father. It's ok."

"I wanted you both to have flowers for your May Day crowns. That's all. I just wanted to make you happy." He seemed to choke on his words he was crying so hard. "But how could I have known? The land belonged to the wild Beast of the woods and he...demanded payment!"

Kira stood in the middle of the room, not sure what to do. "Dax!" She whispered loudly. "How much did you pay for this holonovel? Couldn't they have hired better actors?"

Dax put a finger to her lips, annoyed.

"Father, don't worry. How much could a few bunches of flowers cost?"

"He said he would take you both. His men are coming to take you!"

Dax stepped back in surprise.

"What is he talking about? What men?" Kira asked.

There was a knock at the door. Dax opened it. Two armored men stood outside, each holding the reins of a tall black horse. One of them began to read from a scroll. "I am here to claim the daughters of the house of Beaumont as payment for theft of two score of wildflowers."

The men marched toward Dax and Kira.

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kira struggled with the man as he got a firm grip on her upper arm.

"Kira!" Dax hissed. "You promised you'd play along. None of the story is going to unfold here. We have to get to the castle!"

"Oh, alright." And Kira went with the guard, riding away on the back of his horse as Dax and the second guard followed.

"Goodbye my daughters!" The old man called out.

"Don't worry father!" Dax yelled to him. "We'll take care of each other!"

-11-

The castle was large and imposing, with tall towers that seemed to touch the sky. The guards rode over the drawbridge and into the courtyard. They stopped at the entrance to the castle, dismounted from their horses and helped Kira and Dax onto the ground.

"This way." One of the guards motioned for them to follow.

They entered a great hall with marble floors and walls of polished stone bricks. On the walls hung tapestries of noblemen and ladies. Perhaps past residents of the castle?

Directly ahead of them was a great staircase. Kira wondered if it led to those towers. To their left a long, dark hallway. It was hard to tell how far it extended. On their right was a grand dining room with a large rectangular oak table. It was set for dinner.

The Beast appeared seemingly out of thin air from a dark corner of the dining room. He was tall and broad, a little over two meters. He was covered in thick, dark fur. On top of his head two small horns protruded. He was wearing a black morning suit with a white shirt. There was an opening in the back of his pants for what seemed to be a long oxtail, and he wore no shoes on his hooved feet. Part werewolf, part faun, he was startling to behold.

"Welcome to my castle, m'ladys." He said, bowing deeply. "I am so pleased to have you as my guests."

"Guests?" Kira asked Dax, "I thought we were prisoners..."

"I would appreciate it if you paid me the respect of speaking to me, I am right here. You at least owe me that much!" He seemed to be annoyed and his voice sounded a nasal whine.

Dax snorted and tried very hard to keep from laughing. "Yes. Thank you kind sir."

"Now, I will have you escorted to your rooms where you may get dressed for dinner."

The guards led the way up the stairs to the second floor. The corridor was carpeted with a thick, red rug. A few doors down from the landing they were shown into a bedroom with two beds, two polished mahogany vanity sets and a large wooden wardrobe painted white with gold trim. The guards closed the door and waited outside.

Dax opened the wardrobe "Let's see what's in here!"

"Don't you think this is all a bit silly? Also, didn't you say Odo would be joining us?" Kira asked.

"He'll be here soon. And I'm having fun. This story is about how love can change a person over time."

"Well I hope we can delegate that task to you, because I don't see how anyone could love that beast. Holonovel or not."

Dax smirked. She had selected two dresses from the wardrobe. A light pink ballgown for herself and a striking deep red one for Kira. Dax's dress fit her tightly along the bodice with a revealing sweetheart neckline and a long, full, layered A-line skirt. Kira's dress had a high neckline and hugged her body most of the way down her legs, but it flared at the bottom in a mermaid cut.

"I do like the fashion in this novel, I will say that." Kira admitted.

"Well then," Dax said checking her hair in the mirror, "let's have some fun."

Dax opened the door. "Oh my goodness I think there's a mouse in the wardrobe! Could one of you come in and check?"

One of the guards came into the room and Dax closed the door behind him. She pointed animatedly to the back corner of the wardrobe. When he bent over to look, Dax shoved him inside and tried to lock the door. But he pushed his way out.

"How dare you! You'll see the dungeons for this!"

Dax laughed "I'll try anything once."

The guard grabbed Dax. "You will be punished for your insolence."

He started marching her down the hall.

The other guard burst through the door. "I believe it is time for dinner," He said to Kira.

"But I thought we were going to the dungeons?"

"Don't get smart with me. It's time we separated you from your sister so that no more hijinks will disturb the order of this castle."

It was Kira's turn to laugh. She followed the guard to the dining room.

-12-

The guard had left Dax alone in her dank cell.

"Computer. Bridge." A control panel appeared in front of her. She looked at the time. 19:50. That was good, but a little close. She exited the holosuite but left the program running, and quickly made her way downstairs to the bar.

"Quark!" She waved the Ferengi over.

"Don't you look absolutely ravishing this evening, Lieutenant?" Quark said speaking almost directly to her chest.

Just then, Dax noticed Odo walking into the bar. "Odo! Hi!"

"What's our adventure going to be? A dance lesson?"

"Oh, oh my goodness you will not believe it. Kira and I were just getting started when Chief O'Brien made a breakthrough in our subspace radio project. I think we're really on to something. But you and Kira go have a good time."

Something in Odo's face, or rather his whole body seemed to...quiver for a fraction of a second.

"Alright then. Good luck with your project." And Odo walked directly up the stairs to the holo suites.

Quark looked at Dax. "Did I just?...Are they going to?...How did you...?" He grinned mischievously. "You are a bad liar Lieutenant."

Dax smiled "How much do I have to pay you so that they won't be disturbed?"

"I'll tell you what. You stay here and play Tongo in that dress, and they can stay up there all night."

"Sounds like a deal."

-13-

"And so you see I am the most eligible man in the kingdom. With my wealth and my backgammon abilities and my collection of ancient runes, I should be irresistible to women. But I have not found a wife yet."

"I can't imagine why not," Kira said flatly, trying not to make eye contact. The soup was quite good, but the company...

"So, my dear, I would like to bestow upon you, the honor of being my woman."

"I thought you were going to ask my sister?"

"That impudent strumpet? Certainly not. An insolent woman like that could never bear my children."

Kira almost choked on her soup.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course I'm serious m'lady. I want you to be my queen."

The guards entered the dining room. Odo was with them. Kira grinned.

"We found this fellow trying to scale the castle walls. Quite slippery to catch."

"Odo! Won't you join us?"

The Beast looked from Kira to Odo and back again. "What is the meaning of this?! Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's my...um... Fiancé."

"This is an outrage and I will not stand to be insulted like this in my own home. Of all the deceitful whores, I will not..."

"Don't you talk to her that way!" Odo took a step towards the beast.

"I have just about had enough of this day. The first one is a troublemaker and the second one is a liar. I swear they're all the same. Every woman is the same."

Kira started to wonder if this was actually the novel Dax ordered. Quark had been known to replace popular titles with cheaply made knockoffs.

The Beast pointed at Odo. "Guards, take him away. I will throw him in the river myself tomorrow. In the meantime my dear, I'm wondering if you might not be more receptive to my advances after a night in one of the towers!" He strode towards Kira angrily.

The guards lunged at Odo, but he was too quick, knocking each one out with a devastating blow to the head - as his elbows and fists moved in perfect and forceful symmetry.

Kira was backing away slowly from the Beast. It had been a while since she fought a hologram - preferring to do her combat training in the gym with actual people you could drink with afterwards. Still, Dax delighted in it and Odo was putting on quite the impressive display. It couldn't be that bad.

But she did not have to find out. Odo was on the Beast in seconds. They wrestled briefly but Odo was on top in no time delivering punch after punch.

He seemed to be taking this game very seriously. And in the midst of the fight he let out a deep and low growl. Kira's breath caught in her throat. She had never had men fight over her like this - and she'd never seen the appeal in it either. After the fight, how do you take the victor to bed when he's all bruised and bleeding? But there was something about that growl. She really wanted to hear it again. Directly in her ear. And she wanted to provoke it herself, using a different set of skills.

But how do you seduce a shape shifter? Are they even attracted to solids? Do they make love like Bajorans do? It struck her funny that she had never considered this in all their years of friendship. But that growl. Now it was all she could think about.

The Beast lay limp on the floor and Odo stood up triumphantly.

Kira moved toward him, arms outstretched for a hug. (Why not start with the basics?) She wrapped her arms around him tightly and pressed her face into his chest. He embraced her, placing his hands on the small of her back.

Odo put his face right next to hers. "Nerys," he whispered into her ear. "Where is the bedroom?" Kira felt like she was about to melt.

"Yes." It was all she could manage to say. She felt his whole body suddenly get very, very warm. "Yes. Please."

But there was something she was forgetting. Something she had to do...

"Odo. Shouldn't we rescue Dax first? I think she's in the dungeon."

A broad, satisfied grin crept over Odo's face. "Lieutenant Dax is working on her subspace radio program with Chief O'Brien. I passed her on my way into the holo suite."

Kira wrapped her arms around Odo's neck and kissed him. He picked her up in his arms and carried her up the staircase.

-14-

They found a small bedroom with a large and inviting bed.

Odo placed Kira on the bed. Her gaze never strayed from his face, it was hot and intense. He lay down next to her and began to kiss her softly. He was surprised how naturally it came. Perhaps he had learned more from Curzon than he thought.

"Odo" she said breathily. How do I make this good for you?"

Now Odo felt like melting. "I am already forever in your debt." He kissed her again.

"No, really." She sat up. "I've never made love to a changeling before, so if there's anything special you want me to do..."

"I've never done this with anyone before." Aside from in a dream...

She kissed him passionately. Her tongue explored his warm and surprisingly soft mouth. He felt that buzzing sensation flow through him.

Kira took Odo's hands and placed them at back of her neck. He found the zipper, and slowly took off her dress. She grabbed his shoulders and climbed on top of him.

"Odo, I know you can't... Is there any way for you to..."

In a flash Odo's Bajoran militia uniform disappeared and was replaced only by a pair of black silk shorts. Kira's eyes were everywhere admiring his smooth form.

Odo placed his hands on her waist, savoring the moment. _This is really happening._

“What are you smiling about?” Kira winked at him.

He pounced. Pushing her on her back he kissed her again and began to work his way down her body, growling with delight. Odo noticed this gave her goosebumps.

Odo continued, grabbing Kira’s hips and nuzzling her in between her legs. _Curzon called this hitting the honeypot._ Odo immediately understood why. As he pleasured her, Kira wrapped her legs around him. She moaned and began to move her hips rhythmically against his face. Odo had no idea sex could create such...synergy. He continued, feeling his own body start to pulse. But he couldn’t quit now.

Glancing up at Kira, her eyes were closed and her face was strained in concentration. He came up for a kiss and let his fingers continue the exquisite task. Her moans got louder and she bucked her hips faster and faster. Odo felt like he was about to lose his composure, he focused entirely on Kira growling again as he fiercely tried to maintain control.

She came immediately, and when Odo felt her pulsing from the inside as she writhed and moaned his body started to beat in time with hers. He felt like he was everywhere and everything at once, liquid and solid, the universe and subspace.

He looked at Kira. She was grinning from ear to ear. She kissed him. “Hey, are you ok?”

“Better than ok.”

“You were… bubbly there for a minute.”

“Yes. I guess I was.”

“Is there anything I can…?”

He put his arms around her, resting his head on her chest, and liquefied. She giggled. “That tickles!”

After a minute, he came back to her. “Thank you Nerys.”

-15-

They lay together holding each other.

"If I'm asking too much Odo, let me know. But...do you think you're ready for round two?"

Odo felt his whole body tingle. He nodded eagerly.

"Mmm, this is definitely an advantage you have over solid guys." She laughed. "So tell me, how do I get in your pants?"

He kissed her, letting his mind wander back to the engine room on the Bird of Prey. _Curzon hard and thick._ Could he do that?

Opening his eyes, he looked down. _Yes. He could do that._

Kira inhaled sharply and ran her hands along Odo's bare hips. She caressed him, biting her lip in anticipation. After a moment, she got on top of him and took him inside her. "Ohh, that's the spot!"

He began to thrust and it felt like they were moving together like a wave in an ocean. Odo was pleased with how much of Kira's pleasure he could feel. Her wetness, the way she squeezed him. He could tell when she was about to go over the edge and slow down ever so slightly, pulling her back.

But she was so intoxicating.

When he finally let her come, he came again with her. This time he let go altogether, melting.

"This is the best holonovel ever."

-16-

In the back of the bar Dax had won another game of Tongo. Morn got up to leave, having lost enough latinum for the evening.

Quark sighed and looked over at Dax. “Well, I guess it’s time to close up shop. With the house's cut of your winnings you paid for that holo suite twice over.

They heard footsteps on the stairs. Dax and Quark looked at each other wide eyed.

Quark gathered up his share of the latinum and disappeared.

Dax stayed where she was, hoping to sneak out after they left. She watched them walk through the bar, Kira was back in her uniform, and she held tightly onto Odo's arm. They kissed goodnight at the entrance to the bar.

"I think I forgot something." She heard Kira say. Odo strode out of sight.

Kira walked to the back of the bar. "You're up late."

"Yeah, I cleaned up at Tongo tonight, you should have seen it. I was just going home."

"I thought you were working on your subspace radio project? What did Miles think of your dress?" Dax opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Listen, I know what you did, and I just wanted to say thanks."

"No need to thank me Kira. It was my thank you gift to you both for helping me with my zhian'tara."

"Really? What did you get everyone else?"

"Nothing as good as this! Don't tell anyone, they might get jealous."

They both erupted into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> A longtime Trek fan, but newcomer to Deep Space Nine (I'm in the middle of season 4) I'm kind of obsessed with Odo. I'm dangerously close to turning any conversation about the show into that scene from Mallrats where Brodie can't stop himself from asking Stan Lee about superhero junk. 
> 
> My overexcited fangirl mind almost melted a few weeks ago when I watched "Facets." When Odo said he now knows "...how much joy you humanoids experience in things like eating, drinking, staying up all night..." I almost yelled "AND SEX, RIGHT?" at my laptop. 
> 
> The credits rolled and I was genuinely upset that he didn't ask her if she now also knew about how super duper in love he is with Kira and...OH MY GOD. So if he had no concept of physical pleasure before that day, his love for Kira was entirely cerebral? What would it feel like to have no concept of sexuality and suddenly have all of the visceral memories of one of a notorious womanizer? 
> 
> The show has not addressed this in subsequent episodes, although I've seen enough internet spoilers to know that they do pick up the love story eventually. 
> 
> I couldn't stop thinking about how something like this would drastically change a person, especially Odo. And that's why I wrote this story. Since "Heart of Stone" I'd been thinking about Kira and Odo as "Beauty and the Beast" but when I sat down to write this it kind of fell apart. The Beast is an asshole, at least at first in many versions of the story, so I poked fun at the trope and made him a Nice Guy (TM). I also had no idea how sex with a shapeshifter would work. I was thinking about things like "Wouldn't his whole body be equally sensitive?" and I figured any humanoid partners would probably have those same questions too. 
> 
> I hope you had as much fun reading this story as I did writing it.


End file.
